Before He CHeats
by plantobespontainious
Summary: Bella Swan is a vampire and a Cheater Revealer, someone who reveals and embarresses cheaters. She loves her job, but she also hopes for someone who won't cheat. Will she ever find that person? Or is her heart asking for too much? Edward is a player.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this plot line and any original characters, they all belong to either Stephanie Meyers or Marie Elaine Cullen, because that who I adopted this story from. I also changed it slightly in grammar and how I spelt Allison because the other way got to annoying since I would have to type slow to make sure I wouldn't mess up. Thanks.

So here it is.

Bella Swan is a vampire and a Cheater Revealer, someone who reveals and embarrasses guys who cheat. She loves her job, but she also hopes for someone who won't cheat. Will she ever find that person? Or is her heart asking too much?

Bella p.o.v.

I looked around.

No one.

Of course, the human beside me didn't know that.

She was just blindly following my instructions.

To get revenge on a cheater.

Could you blame her?

We had followed Matthew to his house.

He had a girl with him.

And I doubted she came just to watch a movie…

Ashley whispered beside me.

"Is it time?" She asked.

"It's time." I said.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Matthews number.

"Hey babe." Answered a very over-trying macho voice, there was giggling behind him…

I passed the I-pod to Ashley and she pressed the earphone against the speaker.

The chorus of 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood played.

Then, suddenly, Matt remembered the contract he signed a few days ago.

The contract said that if he cheated on Ashley, she could trash his car like Carrie did in the song.

He ran outside in only a bathrobe, only to see his beloved Prius, looking like a trash can.

**Matthew's POV (of the incident)**

I watched Allison move.

Ashley was good but Allison was _AWESOME!_

Of course I wasn't going to tell Ashley about Allison, she was good after all.

Just then my phone rang.

I groaned.

I had forgotten to turn it off…

I picked it up and checked the caller ID.

Ashley.

I opened it.

"Hey babe!" I said in my wonderfully macho voice.

I heard the chorus of 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood in response.

_I dig my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a whole in all 4 tires…_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats _

I suddenly remembered the contract

_(_Flashback)

Ashley was sitting on the desk.

Her bra strap was showing.

And she had said: "Come on Matty, I know you'd never cheat on me, so its not going to happen anyways…"

Then she gave a cute little pout.

I signed it.

The contract was airtight.

Plus I knew who I was dealing with.

The cheater revealer.

No one knew her true identity.

Some say she did what she did because someone cheated on her and broke her heart.

Some say it was because her Dad cheated on her Mom.

Some say she never had a boyfriend until a cheater came along.

Some say, (the perverted ones, anyway) that she was raped by her boyfriend because she caught him cheating.

But no one knows for sure.

Heck, everyone thought she was just an urban legend.

But her website was real.

I know because I checked on it every once in a while…

After all, it was every boys dream to win her heart.

And then cheat on her.

I quickly put on a robe and ran outside.

There was my Prius.

Ruined.

I knew I couldn't go to court.

I wanted revenge.

But instead I settled for wailing around.

**Back to Bella point of view**

He knew instantly that going to court was no option.

The contract was airtight.

And plus, I had the moment of signing videotaped, so he couldn't say the signature was forged.

He just wailed and sobbed.

From that day on, Matthew was a new man.

He never stopped wanting to cheat, but he never did.

And Ashley never went out with him again.

And neither did any other girl, thanks to the website that is.

I smiled as I looked at it, his name added to the list of cheaters.

My website.

It offered advise, personal help for those who wanted to get cheaters revealed or embarrassed and told girls who had cheated in their area.

Then, suddenly, I received an E-mail.

It said:

_Hey cheater revealer!_

_My brother Edward is a total player, and nothing we do is helping._

_He cant find a woman and its getting really annoying…_

_He keeps the player thing a secret, but he can't hide it from his own family…_

_Anyways, _

_We need you._

_Badly._

_I'm including a picture of Edward and the whole family. _

_(we live in Forks, Washington, a __**VERY**__ small town…)_

_Help me,_

_Alice Cullen_

I looked at the picture and gasped.

There was a very beautiful man.

He had messy bronze hair that made me want to run my fingers through it.

Then I looked at his other features and quickly realized he was a vampire.

A vegetarian vampire, like me.

I looked at the family picture in wonder of how big it was.

Truly unusual for a coven.

I decided to E-mail Alice back.

_Hey Alice._

_I've decided to help you out._

_Lets meet at 3:00 pm , on Friday the 13__th__ at the clarinet store in the Seattle Mall._

_I'll be wearing a red hat._

_Sincerely, _

_The Cheater Revealer._

I went hunting.

After a few deer, I decided to 'sleep', at least that's what I called it.

It was a sort of meditation.

I thought about plans,

Life,

Loneliness,

Everything.

But today, I could only see those burning topaz eyes staring at me.

And I wondered how hard it would be to cause him pain…

**Alice POV**

I was just browsing online when a sudden urge struck me.

I googled cheater revealer.

I found a website.

The person who made it was obviously getting revenge for her past.

But the person did it in a stylish way.

I got the feeling the person was a she .

Just the way she wrote sounded feminine.

I quickly sent her an E-mail, and yelped with delight when she E-mailed me back.

I was also happy I got to do some shopping.

When I got to The Clarinet, I bought nearly everything in sight.

That's when I spotted her.

She was a brunette, tall, pale, thin.

A vampire.

But most importantly, she was wearing a red hat.

She walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Hello Alice, it's a pleasure meeting you." She said.

I gaped at her.

The Cheater Revealer, a vampire?

It was to much to comprehend.

"How about we get a 'drink' and talk?" She winked.

I noticed her eyes were topaz.

She was a vegetarian.

Good.

We went hunting.

After we were full and I was sure that no one was around, we talked.

"I can't tell you my name, but I can offer you my help." She said.

"Thank you SOOOOOO much!" I hugged her.

"EASY THERE!"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Any girls we can get undercover?" She asked.

"No. The girls don't say anything… so they think they are the only ones…"

I sighed.

"Why the long face?"

"Well, its just that he's always been the perfect gentleman… And then one night, we heard moaning, and the next, and the next …"

I turned back to her. "So how are we going to cure him?"

"I think I might have to go undercover." She said.

I felt my jaw drop.

"BUT YOU'VE NEVER!" I shouted.

"I know, I know…" She said with a sigh. "But I get this feeling that he'll see through anyone else."

"oh, I forgot to tell you… he can read minds…" I winced.

"Oh, its fine, I'm a mental shield. But you'll have to cover your thoughts… okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Well then Miss Alice, I look forward to revealing the cheater with you."

We laughed and went over our plans once more.

**Bella POV**

We parted and I went back to my place.

On impulse I looked at the picture of my parents.

I sighed. "What would you say if you saw me now mom, what would you say."

I sighed once more and updated my website.

Then, I meditated until sunrise.

I smiled.

Time for my first day at Forks High.

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, I just want to thank Marie Elaine Cullen for letting me adopt this story, please remember the main plot and characters are all hers. Thanks, plantobespontainieous, I think that's how you spell it, I always forget.**


	2. Chapter 2

I know it has been so long since I have updated but my computer got a virus and my mom put off buying a new one. So that's my excuse for now so please forgive me, especially Marie Elaine Cullen, who I adopted this from. You are awesome. That's all. You might want to kill me but I was doing nanowrimo so I was distracted, I won by the way.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

_Previously...:_

_Then, I meditated until sunrise._

_I smiled._

_Time for my first day at Forks High._

I stood in front of my closet, considering.

Then, I put on a deep blue v-neck blouse and a blue sweatshirt, so the humans wouldn't be suspicious of me wearing summer clothes in the fall.

I sprayed on a tan, and put on my best invention.

Warm-A-Gel.

At least that's what I called it...

I only had to warm it up in the microwave to the temperature I wanted, and then rub it all over me.

The warmth would last for around 9-10 hours.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and hated what I saw.

I was a monster.

One who was to kill innocents for nourishment.

At least my eyes were golden.

I wasn't THAT big of a monster.

But still...

I looked once again at the picture of my parents.

I sighed and got into my car.

I drove to Forks High.

A building barely distinguishable from the greenery around it.

I got out of my car with my bag, and walked to the office, not even glancing around.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullens glance quickly at me, looked alarmed, then looked away.

Obviously Alice had told them about her "vision" of another vampire.

She confirmed that thought with a quick wink.

The Cullens walked away as if nothing was new.

But of course, the other students share that response.

They stared so much I thought their eyes were about to pop out of their heads.

Losers.

A few jocks had this "I have got to get her in my bed" gleam in their eyes.

Like THAT would ever happen.

I walked into the office and waited until the lady put down the phone.

"Hi, I'm Marie Dwyer, I'm starting here today."

She looked at me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, and here is your schedule!"

I was a bit surprised at how friendly she was.

Then I saw the four empty cups of Starbucks coffee.

And to tell you the truth I wasn't all that surprised.

I checked my schedule.

Everything was in order.

I had hacked onto the school website to make sure my schedule worked.

I had every single class with the target: Edward.

I walked to my first class: English.

The teacher glanced at me, then his eyes widened.

I REALLY didn't envy Edward that moment...

I did not like porno.

And I had to imagine that there was more than enough of that going on in Mr. Hill's brain...

Mr. Hill had me sit next to Angela, a nice-looking girl with a sensible pair of jeans.

Unlike nearly all the girls, with mini-skirts that left little to the imagination...

And they were not very sensible, as it was raining outside...

But I won't describe the mindless sluts...

As I sat down I noticed Edward staring at me.

I didn't pay any attention to him.

Who cares if he was gorgeous?

He was a cheater,

And I was the revealer.

My sworn enemy could be gorgeous, but in the end, he wouldn't be worth the heartbreak.

I was swept back to my human memories.

Unlike other vampires, I had full recollection of almost all my human memories.

In part because I dwelled on them so often.

In part because I knew they were so dramatic I would never forget them.

Vampire or not.

I was snapped out of my reverie by Alice, who was also in my 1st period class.

"Hi I'm Alice!"

"Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Marie." I said.

We had arranged to pretend we did not know each other.

While in the hallway, and as I was talking to Alice,

Edward the cheater came up to me.

"Hey I'm Edward, can I talk to you for a sec?

I glanced at Alice and raised an eyebrow.

Did he REALLY fall for the bait that quickly?

Or did Alice slip.

I could not doubt Alice,

So I just nodded my head and went along with the cheater.

"Look, I'm the captain of the basketball team, and you're the hot new girl, so it's my job to take you out tonight."

"No thanks."

I turned around.

"Oh, so you're busy?"

"Yeah, sure... busy. See ya lator Edwin!"

"It's Edward!" He called.

I didn't answer him.

Alice grinned at me.

The rest just looked shocked.

"O, my GODDD!" Screeched a fake blond with make-up smeared all over her face to hide her zits. "You just turned down the Edward CULLEN!"

"Yes. I. Did. Little. Girl." I spoke slowly and carefully to her, as if I were speaking to a child.

"Why?" The make-up girl screamed.

"Because I don't like them big, ugly, and stupid."

I turned around and walked to my next class.

All the people in the hallway stared at me and whispered.

Wow, news spread quickly in this school.

After school, Alice bounced up to me.

She hugged me and I looked surprised.

"Hey, Marie, can you come over for a sleepover on Saturday?"

"Sure, Alice! What time?"

"I'll pick you up from school, so I'll have to drive you to school as well."

"Wait, Alice, at the sleepover-"

She laughed and walked over to her car, a canary yellow Porsche.

A VERY sweet ride.

"Bye Marie!"

I waved bye to Alice, and looked down at the paper she had passed to me while she hugged me.

_He's fallen for it. Hook, Line, and Sinker._

I smiled.

I then decided something.

This would be my last reveal of the year.

I would go to some tropical island, and then just sit back and relax.

And I would smash all of the pictures and bad memories.

I went home, I did my homework, and then I meditated.

Four words repeated themselves in my head.

_He's fallen for it._

**I hope you guys loved it! Sorry again for taking so long. I am already getting the next chapter ready! I am going to remind you that this is what Marie Elaine Cullen write, the next chapter will be my own so if the writing style looks a bit different I am sorry but i will try my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Thanks to Marie Elaine Cullen, my beta for this story!**

This is the first chapter I wrote, the stuff before was Marie Elaine Cullen so I am reminding you that this is her idea and I am just continuing this for her, all credit goes to her.

_Previously...:_

_I went home, did my homework, and meditated._

_Four words repeated themselves in my head._

_He's fallen for it._

It was Friday afternoon.

I had just spent a whole week ignoring Edward and hanging out with Alice.

She was currently driving us to her house, but I had already memorized the route to the secluded house/mansion in the deep part of the woods.

Alice was congratulating me on reeling Edward in when she suddenly gasped.

"But Marie, won't they find out you are a vampire if you stay the whole weekend?" Alice exclaimed, getting into full freak-out mode, already scared of something that might not happen.

"Don't worry. I can tell them this weekend, seeing as neither of us sleep, and then Edward will see me as more of a challenge. You know how guys can't resist a challenge." I grinned, disguising my slight fear easily, because it was, after all, the first time I had gone undercover.

"Oh, okay then. You have everything planned out perfectly don't you?" Alice asked, sounding slightlysurprised.

"Yes, I do. I find things work out much better if you imagine all possibilities and the downfalls of them before you do something so when a glitch in the plan shows itself, and it will, I will be prepared. That way nothing surprises you." I said absentmindedly, remembering back to the time I wasn't prepared, before learned to find out all of the possibilities and downfalls of something happening.

"That's a good motto; maybe I should start thinking more like you." She mused, saying it like she was actually considering it.

"No, you shouldn't. It makes you cynical and more critical that it should. You should want to live life without having to think about the consequences, because that's what I do, I take care of all the consequences so you don't have to. And even if you were ever had to have the misfortune to get into a line of work like mine, I would only have one bit of advice."

"What's that?" Alice asked, enraptured, yet sounding a bit scared at the bite in my tone of voice.

"Get out. And do it as fast as you can."

Once that was said, things got a lot more awkward.

The rest of the car ride passed in silence, although there were times when Alice looked as if she wanted to say something butthen thought better of it. But when we finally pulled in view of the house and out of the trees, she started to panic.

"Oh, this won't work. What will we do, what will we do?" Alice started exclaiming, as if yelling would make everythingbetter.

"We will relax, for one, then we will walk into that house and you will awkwardly bring up the fact that I'm a vampire, then we will say I was born in the late 1800's and that I don't remember much of my past. If we get caught telling anything but that and they know you are nervous or are not telling them something, you will lie, lie and then lie some more. Do you understand?" I asked, in my best drill sergeant voice, fairly confident that she would follow my orders.

"Yes, I act natural, bring up the vampire face awkwardly, then if they catch a lie, lie some more, is that all?" Alice asked, eyes wide. I had complete confidence that she wouldn't mess up, and if she did, I could be a very convincing liar, especially when I use a sob story about my very horrific past and the fact thatI block things out when they bring up bad memories too horrible to take.

"Good, are you ready?" I ask, because really, if she wasn't ready now, she never will be.

"Of course, now let's go before I start doubting myself."

I decided then and there that I liked her, and if things went good, I would keep in contact with her.

We got out of the car and a tall blonde girl with a look that said she knew just how beautiful she was came out the door and walked quickly over to us.

"Walk with me a second." Was all she said as she took my arm and she and Alice walked me down to the line of trees a couple hundred feet from where I could see four vampires, two of them fighting.

"Are you the cheater revealer?" At my nod she continued. "Good, Alice told me you were here. I was hunting this week with Emmett, she has already told me that you plan to reveal Edward as a cheater and teach him that he can't just use girls like that. What do you plan to do about it? How will you catch him?" She seemed good; I could use her help in my plan.

"Well, ..." I waited for a name.

"Rosalie."

"Well Rosalie, here is the plan. I am going to get close to you two and then pretend to like Edward. I will then pretend to be extremely self-conscious and un-confident with myself, and convince him that the only way I could trust going on a date with him is if he were to sign a contract, kind of like the idea of a pre-nuptial. If he signs it then cheats on me or something similar, he will have a consequence that will be extremely upsetting towards him. And then if he doesn't cheat for around four months then I will disappear, like I have never existed." I smirked, giving her a run over of my basic plan.

"But what if he cheats and you don't catch him? And then he goes on never learning his lesson?" They both asked, sounding like twins with their voices in perfect harmony.

"Okay here are a couple of things. One, it is quite creepy when you two talk at the same time. Two, I have done this for more than a hundred years. Catching cheaters is what I do. Have a little faith in me, will you?" I said, telling the sad truth for how much guys suck, for they have been cheating for so long. Longer actually, because men were allowed mistresses when women could not look at a man she was not married to for toolong a time.

"Sorry about that, but it was a valid question. How many vampires have you ever revealed? It might be different because he might be more wary of being caught if he knows that you have better senses and a better chance of him cheating, especially if you make him sign a contract saying what will happen if he does get caught." The blonde one, Rosalie, I think it was, asked me.

"And _that _is a very valid question. I have met many vampires in my lifetime. Almost all of them thought they were the strongest of them all, the best and it would be impossible to catch them doing something when they didn't want to be caught. They were overconfident, cocky, and they thought they were better than everybody else. I have proved them all wrong. I have spent my whole immortal life doing this and _I have never missed someone who was actually cheating_." I said deliberately, sounding out each syllable so they would know that I was taking offense.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just want him to understand that he can't use people like that, and I wanted to be sure he would face his punishment, and not just get off free, hurting more people." Alice apologized, sounding genuinely like she cared for him.

"It's okay, I know how it feels. Now let's get going inside." As I said that, we started walking back towards the grand looking house.


End file.
